


You look exhausted

by Daismo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But all is good, Eren is worried, Genderqueer Eren, Jean is having his surgery, Multi, Trans Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daismo/pseuds/Daismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finally gets his top surgery, Marco and Eren wait for him to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look exhausted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c0cunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/gifts).



> For bae who requested/prompted it.

“He's away for an awfully long time already, isn't he?”  
“Eren, it's been barely an hour. These things take longer, and he’ll have to be put under and wake up again. Calm down.”  
“...do you think he will be alright?”  
Eren worried their bottom lip between their teeth, a nervous habit they had developed a long time ago. They were really worried for Jean, who was in surgery at the moment. Marco put his arms around Eren, and hugged them tightly.  
“He’ll be fine. You know Jean.”  
While Marco truely believed that himself, he, too, was worried. Sure, it was a rather small procedure. Sure, the doctors in charge had done this countless times already. Sure, Jean was healthy and young. But sometimes weird things happened.  
Still, Eren was a nerve wreck already, and they didn't need ro hear Marco spit out statistics he had looked up. They needed reassurance. They needed Marco to be the strong one for this.

Usually it was Eren. Eren had punched in noses of people who'd dared to call Jean transphobic slurs, who had refused to use proper pronouns and his name when Marco couldn’t reach those fuckers with reason. Eren had held Marco when his childhood dog had passed away of old age, and Jean had been out of words, didn't know what to do.  
Eren had fought for their right to wear whatever they pleased and getting their pronouns respected single handed, because they said it wasn’t Jean’s or Marco’s fight (although both of them still fought for their lover).  
Eren was strong for the three of them a lot.

But not now. Now Eren was small and vulnerable. The three of them lived together for some years now, had been in a relationship for even longer. If they were to lose Jean, Eren would flip. They couldn't deal with loss to begin with. They had taken ages to trust Marco and Jean because they had lost their faith in humanity. The three of them were family now. Hell, they had adopted two cute older dogs from a shelter just a few months ago.  
And now Eren was deeply worried this home they made for themselves would crumble.

Marco didn't let go of Eren as he mumbled out a small “it'll be fine sweetie. Jean knows we’re here.”

After a while Eren fell asleep on Marco’s shoulder, the last night was catching up on them. They had been worried so much, it had been impossible to fall asleep for them. No Marco cuddles or Jean banter could change that for them, even though both of these usually worked great to have Eren fall asleep.  
But now exhaustion took it's toll.

Jean was in a weird state of twilight as he was wheeled around the hospital towards surgery. He was too sedated already to feel nervous. He was in a giddy calm stage that no one would understand who didn't experience it.  
He was to move from the bed to the surgery table, and then the anaesthetist explained what she was about to do. Moments later, or days, who would know?; Jean came to in the wake up room, feeling drained and oh so light. He ordered his hands to come up to pat what he felt, but his limbs did not listen. Still, being bandadged tight, he could feel it. His chest. It was flat. Tears of relief rolled down his cheeks.  
“I want to see my loves.” he croaked out.

The door of the patient’s room Jean would be in the next few days opened, and a nurse wheeled in a bed.  
Jean looked fucked up, and while his eyes flicked open every now and then, his head lolled around and he didn't seem to be able to talk.

Unless when he did, grinning like a mad man.  
“Guess who's flat!”

Then he fell asleep again. The nurse explained a few things, and told Marco and Eren to ring of something seemed off, or if Jean was to need anything.  
As she left the room, Eren and Marco pulled up chairs on either side of the bed, holding Jean’s hands.

Later that day, Jean finally came to for real, and the first thing he said was something along the lines of ‘fuck that shit I am hungry’.

Eren had tears in their eyes, grabbed Jean’s hand tighter and drew a deep breath. “Babe, you look fucking exhausted”  
Trust Eren to voice his love and concern in the least compassionate way possible.  
Jean blinked a few times, his slowed down brain processing what Eren had said. Then he broke out into a hoarse cackle, interrupted by coughs, until he had to hold his chest.  
“Ugh laughing hurts. But seriously Eren? Like, no shit Sherlock.”

Eren sticked out their tongue, laughing, too. Marco, finally letring his exhaustion flow, grinned wide. “At least you can argue again. Let me ring the nurse… and grab some sleep.”


End file.
